Kraft Reality
The Kraft reality is a class 15 low res reality located east and slightly blue of the Terrarium reality. Several of the zerkers have been found inhabiting it, and the rest presumably either exist, have existed, or will exist in Kraft. The reality is marred by war, as initiated by various political factions and sub-factions. Superpowers The West The West consists of Europe and America, as led by the Kraft equivalents of Odin and Will, respectively. They are closely allied with Israel, and are actively supporting Amin Yashed and his sharia muslim terrorist organization in their efforts against Palestine, due to several diplomatic incidents, and Palestine's consistent and irreparable attacks on animal rights. The Middle East The Middle East consists of Palestine and Israel. Though not openly at war, tensions are high between the two, and there have been several diplomatic incidents. Palestine is a sunni muslim state being run by Kraft Grong, who quickly earned the ire of The West by fucking his farm animals and forcing the local tree population to strip for him. Israel is a hook-nose tribal state being run by Kraft Serran, and is closely allied with The West, particularly America. It has sent several drone strikes against Palestine. The Soviet Union The Soviet Union consists of eastern Russia and most of Asia. The Soviet Union currently supports Palestine, and has sent several drones to attack The West. They worship The Golden Snail. China Chine is a superpower run by Dog Master and his allies, most notably Dog Monster (rip) and Dog Mo. World History Day One * Europe and America ally * Israel declares war on China * Various animal rights infringements take place in Palestine * The West begins its support of Israel * A diplomatic incident results in war between Palestine and The West * The West and Israel invade Palestine * Europe pulls out of Palestine * Palestine surrenders * Peace is declared between The West and Palestine * The combined forces of Israel and Europe invade China * Another assault on China by Israel and The West * The West declares war on Hell * Europe invades hell, gets bored, goes home Day Two * Dog Monster attacks Kraft Grong * America invades Hell * Kraft Grong rapes Dog Monster to death * Amin Yashed starts a guerrilla war on Palestine * Peace is declared between The West and China in reconciliation over Dog Monster * The West begins its support of Amin Yashed's terrorist organization * Europe steals two llamas from Romania * Russia begins its support of Palestine * Russia sends attack drones against Europe * Amin Yashed kills Kraft Grong's courage * Kraft Grong defiles the grave of Dog Monster * The West declares war on Palestine * America creates a blockade around Palestine * Europe invades Palestine * Europe overthrows the Palestinian government by killing Kraft Grong * Kraft Frong becomes president of Palestine * Peace is declared between The West and Palestine Day Three * Israel invades China * War is declared between Israel + The West and China * Israel trespasses on The West * Amin's forces ambush Europe, ending western support and going rogue * America and Palestine launch a joint invasion of Hell * Kraft Frong is killed at sea Day Four * A border wall is built separating The West from The Middle East * The IRA takes official control of Europe * Dennis and his shite muslims manifest in The Middle East, being heavily funded by China * America annexes Canada * The European embassy is built in America Day Five * Kraft Gronk becomes president of Palestine and begins his search for the wealth of Kraft Frong * Checkpoint A of the border wall is finished * Kraft Gronk launches attacks against outposts under Amin's control * An squad of skeletons attempt an invasion against America, but fails * Kraft Gronk becomes the first Palestinian president to cross the newly built border wall Day Six